Fox Forest
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: Exhausted after a struggling battle with the Uchiha, the young shinobi Tobirama found himself in a forest near the battlefield. A demon fox had taken care of him while he had passed out and they ended up growing close to each other. [YAOI]
1. Prologue

NOTE: THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE SO NOTHING EXCITING REALLY HAPPENS. IT JUST KIND OF EXPLAINS HOW THEY GOT TO MEET EACH OTHER.  
LEMON IS ABOUT TO COME THOUGH MUAHAHAHA

~o~

It was a quite night with a clear sky. My Clan's warriors, including myself, were about to head out. I was leader of the second Squad, following my brother from the first Squad. A fierce battle was ahead of us. Pictures of blood flooding the earth's soil and screams and moans filling the air rushed through my head. We were prepared to fight until death.  
Tonight, we would face the Uchiha.

Thousands of men were injured from the first clash. My brother was advancing further ahead with his Squad.  
"Tobirama!" he shouted.  
"Defend your men! Take the injured and retreat!"  
Hashirama looked more than exhausted, but still went forward. The battlefield had become ruins and I was covered in blood, my hands trembling. A lot of men had died and I had to carry their corpses. Even Hell would look more beautiful than this.

Suzuki was standing beside me, trying to convince me to leave the injured behind.  
"We have to retreat! Don't waste your time on the injured!" he yelled.  
"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."  
"You…"  
My words were shaky and judging from my physical condition, I must've looked pretty pale.  
I ordered Suzuki to go back to our village, while I still had to treat a few wounded and figure out how to bring them back home. I was at the verge of collapsing…

At the same time I had to watch out for any surprise attacks. Just because _we_ retreated didn't mean the opposing side had done the same. Both sides had suffered a large number of casualties and injured shinobi, but each was very different in handling their situations.

"Toki-san, can you hear me?" I poked her shoulder as I was patching up the wound in her stomach. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me with a half-dead expression.  
"Tobi… rama.." she mumbled.

Her heart was rapidly beating faster and her breathing had become irregular. After gulping down the blood that had stained her lips, she started crying and held onto my sleeve.  
"Tobi-chan… You must get away from here… I'm long done…" were the words her bloody lips spoke out, but I still treated her.  
"Don't say that, Toki-san… You'll be home soon…"  
She closed her eyes and deeply exhaled.  
Toki-san was like an older sister for me and my brother. She was our uncle's first born daughter, but he never thought she'd be useful in battle someday. Everyone said she'd grow to be weak. She proved them wrong.  
I became familiar with water-style thanks to her… She taught me so much...

A sudden pain pierced my right arm. I looked down and saw Toki-san's fingernails dug into my flesh, causing a bit of bleeding.  
"Toki-san…"  
Her black orbs were facing the night sky. It seemed like the moonlight was washing away all the stains from her soul. She gazed at me one more time, whispering just one last word…  
_"Goodbye…"_

I didn't realize she was gone so quickly. My hands were still pulling the bandages… I just remember the look on her face… Smiling.  
I stood by her corpse for several minutes and stared at the river in front of me. Its calming waters were taking them away. All my feelings from that moment were taken away by them.  
When I could finally move again, I heard a noise coming from the forest ahead. It sounded like an explosion. I had gathered all the injured in one spot and was waiting for my brother. They should be coming any time.

A second explosion followed and a cold shiver went down my spine. If those were more than one opponent, we wouldn't make it. I had to play the decoy.  
I wasn't much experienced in solo defense and it was my first time being alone. Plus, I was still so young…  
"Hatsuka, I have to go. If you can walk, take everyone and flee to the river."  
"B-But Tobirama-sama…"  
"Do as I say! Brother will come soon. Until then, you have to stay hidden. If you follow the river downwards you'll get to an opening. Wait there! Understood?"  
My voice signaled angst, yet I couldn't just sit there and wait. Hatsuka could probably tell.

The forest was thick and noisy. If the enemy were to catch us here, we'd be dead in an instant. The deeper I got, the darker my vision became. Uchihas would have the clear advantage in this kind of area.

The noise had stopped and I felt numbness all over my body.  
_"I can't pass out now! I __**musn't**__!"_  
Shortly, everything around me became blurry and I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. My face hit the ground and I was paralyzed. I couldn't hear nor see anything. The darkness had devoured me.

~o~

The sound of flowing water had made me realize I regained my senses. I smelled freshness all around me and heard birds chirping cheerfully. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright blue sky being embraced by the trees around me. Everything looked so peaceful and calm.

"I… uh… must be dead…" I mumbled to myself.  
But a male voice spoke up to me from behind and said:  
"Not really, but you made great efforts."  
I couldn't turn around to face him, though.

"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Me?" he derisively responded.  
"My name is not important, though many humans tend to call me monster or evil fox."  
"Are you… not human?"  
He hesitated a bit, but gave me a negative answer afterwards.

"Then.. are you a god or something?" I asked again.  
I wasn't specifically afraid of the creature sitting somewhere behind me, but I wanted to thank him for saving me.  
"God?" he laughed. "No, I'm a demon. But my father was a God who created me and my eight siblings." he replied.  
"Eight siblings?... Could it be, you're one of Nine Tailed Beasts?.."  
My tone was very calm while talking to him. Must have been because I was exhausted…  
"Who knows…" was his answer.

Silence remained after that. My head was still a mess, but the quite waters made me feel at ease. I wanted to sleep some more.

My eye lids became heavier, until they'd completely fallen.  
_"Thank you… for saving me…"_ I whispered before sleep took me away.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me… but I wish he'll still be there when I wake up.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kurama

The Fox Forest near the Land of Fire was known for its unnatural flow of chi. They say each old tree has its own spirit-guardian, who protects it. As much as of a shelter these woods are, their density also offered a hideout for surprise attacks.

It's been two days since my Clan, the Senju, had an immense battle with the Uchiha. I was badly injured and after passing out, I found myself laying beside the Waterfall of Souls, Tamashi no Taki.  
My savior… was a demon. Or more like, a demon spirit. He hadn't revealed himself yet, just his voice broke through the trees. The only time he'd approach me would be while I was asleep.  
When we talk, he tells me about his experiences as a demon. The people he's encountered and other spirits he'd met.  
Since I'd never seen his actual form, I always imagined him to look like a wise old man with a beard. Although, his voice may seem deep enough, he sounded younger than that. After all, demons don't age.

"You humans are too naïve" he said. "Don't depend just on one of your senses. What you hear may not meet what you'll see. You have to combine everything to make a whole out of it."  
I sighed and looked up to the void sky while responding to the voice.  
"How do you expect me to make a picture of you if you don't show yourself?"  
Stubborn as he was, he didn't say anything. Even demons have mood-issues as it seems…

With one injured leg and a patched-up stomach, I dragged my body to the base of the waterfall and washed my face. I saw myself reflecting in the water surface and had noticed a scar under my right ear.

"Don't you think you have to rest a while longer before you move around again?" he said, but without answering, I tried to stand up on both feet and walk a few steps.

_"I want to see your face"_  
This was carved deep into my thoughts and I don't know why, but I suddenly decided to say it out loud. He remained quiet again though.

When dawn broke, I wanted to rest under the shadow of a tree again.  
"It's full moon tonight, it seems" the demon spoke.  
"How can you tell?"  
"The spirits are coming out. It's a sign of a healthy nature."  
Above me, I saw a vogue image of a creature, sitting on a branch. It looked like those shikigami the shrines use for purification.  
"Boy, lay your wounded leg into the water. The forest's chakra is especially strong during a full moon. It might heal you faster." he said.  
"I have a name, you know."  
"Oh?"  
That wasn't the reaction I had expected of him…  
"Yes." I said. "My name is Tobirama."  
No further words were exchanged, so I did as he said and placed my injured leg into the water. The sun had quickly set. The only light source was the moon and the fireflies near the water bank. I leaned back and slept on the grass.

The cold breeze made me shiver for an instance and the sound of dancing leaves filled my ears. I felt a slight touch on my palm. Almost as if long and slim fingers stroke it carefully with their long nails. A kind of warmth covered my arm like silky cloth. Like strains of long hair. I slightly opened my eyes and realized a figure standing beside me. Its gaze was fixed on my wound and its eyes were so intense and glistening that they shined like red diamonds.  
_-"Is that… the demon spirit…?-_ I wondered.  
My eyes opened up wide and the figure turned its gaze, staring right into them. Those eyes were almost hypnotic.  
_-"The figure is male.. It __**must**__ be him.."-_  
From the dim light, I recognized his peach-colored lips and pointy teeth showing from his mouth. His body wasn't especially masculine, but he seemed strong. And his chest was bare.  
"You…" my voice was trembling.  
The wind blew through his hair and made it cover his face. He restrained his hand and backed off a bit.  
_-"Don't go…"-_ is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't speak a word.  
The moment he turned around, I grabbed his hand and told him to wait. My whole body was shaking at that moment. His chakra was so powerful, almost pressuring.  
He didn't turn around, just stood there and probably waited for me to let go, but I couldn't.  
"Please… stay here.." I whispered.  
With lowered eyes, he slightly tilted towards me.  
"Tobirama.. wasn't it?" he said.  
"Y.. Yes.." I answered.  
"The Waterfall of Souls healed you. You can head home tomorrow."  
"I…"  
The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I didn't know what else to do. I gathered all my strength and managed to break through my own silence.  
"Tell me your name." I said.  
I hadn't let go of his arm, my attention was fully on him now. Then, he hesitantly replied.  
"..Kurama."  
It was a feeling of relief hearing that. I repeated it in my head over and over.  
"Would you.. please look at me?" I asked.  
He seemed surprised when he heard me say that, so he turned around and lifted his head, looking at me again. His expression was emotionless, sad. My heart started beating faster and all I said was "You're so beautiful.."  
That's when his eyes started gleaming, clearly reflecting the moonlight as he was staring at me. I took a deep breath and unconsciously pulled him towards my embrace. His face sunk into my chest and I held him very tight, stroking his long amber hair. I could sense his thumbing heart as well.  
"Kurama…" I muttered as I pulled back a little.  
Our faces were only inches away from each other and our eyes crossed paths again. His form was enchanting and graceful.  
I placed my palm on his cheek and stroke it gently. His eye lashes lowered again as I pulled him closer, until our lips finally met. I remember his hot and intense breathing during that kiss, as well as our tongues entangling. That scent of his drove me crazy. I couldn't hold back.  
Then I suddenly grabbed his waist and pushed him closer. I wanted to kiss and touch him all over.  
Stroking his fair white skin, my lips kissed their way down his neck and touched him softly. The more of his scent I smelled, the more difficult it became for me to suppress my lust. I wanted more. _So much more._

My fingers run deeper down his body, pulling down his clothes. I kissed his chest and slowly pushed him back to the ground, laying him down. When I lifted my eyes to look at him, he was welling up.  
I wiped away the tears and stroke his check in a tender manner. His slim and cold fingers patted my arms and then brushed my hair. I couldn't stop kissing him.  
He released me and I stood up with my upper body, beginning to undress myself. His eyes were following my moves.  
My hands grazed his whole body and every touch made him gasp.  
Spreading his legs, I kissed his thigh, making him feel a light shiver. Slowly going down, I started penetrating him with my fingers very carefully. His long and sharp finger nails dug into the ground as I moved mine, making him pull back harder. I glanced at him a few more times and realized it was enough.  
Taking them out, I leaned forward and came closer to his face, supporting my body by placing my arms on the ground.  
"Wrap your arms around my neck, Kurama" I whispered to him.  
His eyes shut and his teeth gritted. With slow movements he embraced me once again.  
"Please.. bear with it.."  
I exhaled heavily and entered him. Warmness filled me up again, but it was different from before. Almost as if this heat would devour me.  
As I thrusted into him, he scratched my back with those sharp nails, I felt the blood running down and painting the earth a deep red.  
His moans echoed in my head continuously.  
"Tobi… rama…" he groaned.  
That voice was much softer than I knew it. It denoted tenderness and satisfaction.

After we both came, I pulled out and was breathing fast paced. He had covered his eyes with his arm out of embarrassment, also breathing irregularly. However, I pulled it away to give him another soft kiss on his lips.  
The pleasure I felt was so immense that it almost seemed unreal to me. The only thing I remember from then on, was his sleeping figure covered with his clothes' cloth.

That night I dreamed of him. He was sleeping beside be and I had him in my arms. I never thought… a fox would be so beautiful.  
_-"Kurama…" -_


End file.
